pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Plants vs. Zombies Character Creator Wiki:Chat/Logs/5 December 2015
12:38 gtg 12:38 :( 12:38 Aw man 12:38 Bye 12:38 It's getting lonely around thse parts 12:38 I'll be back soon though! :) 12:38 these* 12:38 Okay :( 12:38 No one goes on chat anymore :( 12:38 Bye though... :) 12:38 Hi! 12:38 Hey DJ! 12:39 Bye 12:39 DJ you there? 12:39 Young Hardy Brand 12:39 sorry about what happened earlier 12:39 What happened? 12:40 You don't wanna know 12:40 O...kay? 12:41 DJ, do you like my template for A.K.E.E 12:41 i said "YES" 12:41 Oh sorry 12:41 It must've not appear in chat 12:42 DJ, I'm making a new plant! 12:43 ok 12:43 It's going to be called Cattage 12:43 plus, why won't you try to make the page instead of telling me 12:43 I'm going to animate it this time 12:43 Because it takes about an hour to do so 12:45 Yunno? 12:46 yup 12:46 but 12:46 sorry 12:46 i gotta go 12:46 Aw, man 12:46 eat my breakfast 12:46 It's getting lonely here 12:46 but 12:46 i'll ping you 12:46 if you have one 12:46 I do 12:46 It's PtP 12:48 ... 12:59 HELLOOOO 12:59 Poiso-Sprout is good 12:59 tx 12:59 I can make a photo for it if you want 12:59 thx* 01:00 nah its fine 01:00 @PtP 01:00 Also check out Mathematical Madness 01:00 Bearjedi, I'm working on a page right now...I saw Mathematical Madness yesterday though, and I like it! 01:00 I tried an original gimmick 01:00 And it worked 01:04 back 01:04 Bearjedi, what do you think of this Almanac Entry for a CS Plant: Cattage may be an animal, but she is trying hard to get the animals Civil Rights. "They don't take me seriously because I'm a cat. That's the whole point of why I'm doing this. Sadly it's going really slow". Cattage hopes that someday animals can have jobs, and have a place in our Society. 01:04 Hey DJ! 01:04 Nice one 01:04 Hi DJ 01:04 Thanks, Bearjedi 01:05 01:05 DJ hello? 01:05 You there? 01:06 ... 01:06 hi 01:06 Hi 01:06 DJ, what's flyin'? 01:07 ... 01:07 i dunno 01:07 DJ 01:08 That means "What's up" 01:09 ... 01:10 DJ are you still eating breakfast? 01:11 Hey 01:11 Hey, are you new? 01:12 ._. 01:12 DJ you there? 03:41 why not. 03:42 Cattage 03:42 Gold Peashooter 03:42 There 03:42 Do they look okay? 03:45 ... 03:45 D: 03:48 ._. 03:48 The founder was... 03:48 UA? 03:52 Bearjedi, 03:52 DJ 03:52 Are you going to be back 03:52 Or just say you are and leave again 03:53 almost forgot about the PVZCC Grand Garden 03:53 Because I'm so lonely here D: 03:53 03:53 Peacannon, gonna be afk or not 03:53 because 03:53 Hi 03:53 Hi? 03:53 Hey 03:54 DJCraft789 2.0 is not me 03:54 The 2 DJs are here XD 03:54 I know 03:54 but we're different 03:54 DJCraft789 , why dont you change your username 03:55 I wanted to be called "DJcraft789" 03:55 i don't wanted to 03:55 It's annoying that because of you, DJ has to be forced to change his name if this pain gets worse 03:56 Hold on DJ 03:56 ok 03:56 DJ, you have too, or else. 03:56 Why are you called DJCraft if you don't play MC? 03:56 i play mc before 03:56 that's my username 03:56 ^^^ 03:56 He USED to 03:56 ^ 03:57 I'm not spamming. 03:57 ._. 03:57 but my mom deleted it because of school 03:57 ^ 03:57 Oh 03:57 Also DJ 2.0 03:57 Why did you name yourself that 03:57 i really missed that server 03:57 Team Extreme 03:57 You're basically a PVZCC equivalent of a cat lady 03:57 Except you like only one user 03:58 Who is? 03:58 DJcraft 2.0 03:58 Oh :P 03:58 Ahh, because in the LawnDefender change a username thing, DJCraft789 said, Maybe DJCraft789 2.0, Anyways, I thought my old username was boring and ot for this wiki. 03:59 Anyway 03:59 I'm playing MC right now 03:59 On DiamondFire 03:59 before i made an acc here, i used to play on a mc server 03:59 not* 03:59 Anyone else play? (excluding Scribble and Slime) 03:59 me 03:59 but 03:59 pocket edition 03:59 I only play the Xbox 360 edition 03:59 Oh and Xbox one 04:00 I play Xbox one and pocket edition 04:00 i forgot to tell i got mc pe on my broken phone 04:00 I play PC and PE 04:00 Oh ._- 04:00 : ( 04:00 BJ, same, until... 04:00 my mom deleted my minecraft pc and my cellphone broke by my baby sister 04:01 plus, i don't wanna talk about minecaft because it makes me jealous 04:01 I know....It makes me jealous as welll 04:02 me too! 04:03 Because PC and PE have Servers and a large amount of players 04:03 ikr 04:03 but 04:03 wait 04:03 PTP, pm 04:03 But in the console editions, there is a high likely hood of greifers 04:03 I'm not getting the PM 04:03 You have to say something in the PM to activate it 04:03 So I can see it 04:03 04:04 Hello. 04:04 I suck 04:04 Ok? 04:04 right? 04:04 04:04 What? 04:04 Bearjedi 04:05 Grand Garden 04:05 I dunno what to do so who wants a pic request? 04:05 Also DJcraft789 04:05 Can you make a picture of an A.K.E.E without its Dongs? 04:05 Can you work on the Grand Garden 04:05 Anyone? 04:05 @TNZ 04:06 Well can you? 04:06 Can I what? 04:06 hey 04:06 sup. 04:06 Make a A.K.E.E without its dongs (I don't know what to call em') 04:06 I was, but i'm getting a little bit trouble of the reserved ones 04:06 ok? 04:06 @Bearjedi 04:07 I was, but i'm getting a little bit trouble of the reserved ones 04:07 Sorry 04:07 for bad english 04:07 its just 04:07 i'm lazy to type english 04:07 Oh :P 04:07 04:07 04:07 Exept I can't use sprites and artless es and stuff so I can't make the AKEEM without the things. Sorry. 04:08 Oh 04:08 We'll want another request then? 04:08 Can you may a Straight line in a rainbow? I'm not going to use it but I'm just trying to occupy you 04:09 Hello? 04:09 hi 04:09 I'm confused at your request. 04:10 @Peashooter the Peacannon 04:10 Can you plz draw something for me 04:10 ok what? 04:10 Sonic Rainbean, looks like a rainbow 04:11 bean' 04:11 can you be a bit more specific? 04:11 Oh, ok. 04:11 it's eyes are black 04:09 I'm confused at your request. 04:10 @Peashooter the Peacannon 04:10 Can you plz draw something for me 04:10 ok what? 04:10 Sonic Rainbean, looks like a rainbow 04:11 bean' 04:11 can you be a bit more specific? 04:11 Oh, ok. 04:11 it's eyes are black 04:14 @DJ2.0 done but it's getting late ill show it in the morning. 04:23 Bearjedi, Who reserved Rainbow-shroom again? 04:24 DJ 04:24 BJ 04:27 Check the comments 04:30 ok 04:45 Bearjedi, Done 04:46 I added a reserved thing 04:46 User blog:Bearjedi/PVZCC Grand Garden 04:46 look 04:46 Thanks 04:47 anytime bruh 04:47 plus 04:48 :) 04:48 your welcome 04:48 yay polygon shroom added 04:48 reserved for wikia critic 04:49 WAIT 04:49 WHO SOLD JELLY BEANS? 04:49 me 04:49 oops 04:49 wrong 04:49 send 04:49 i mean 04:49 oops 04:49 i accidently added it 04:50 dj can you reserve polygon-shroom for wikia-critic ? 04:50 kk 04:56 Back 04:56 Bearjedi 04:56 Realms 04:56 DJ, PM 04:58 DJ, can you reply to the PM 04:59 I have an important question in there, DJ 05:00 DJCraft789 , can you answer my question in PM? 05:00 Bearjedi 05:00 Sure 05:00 Realms 05:00 ._. 05:02 i think i'm gonna retire again "Forever" 05:03 and give the Christmas gift for the 4 ones who voted for me that i should leave again becuase i suck at this wiki. 05:03 What happened? 05:03 OH WOW 05:03 @SCP 05:03 but i have a 20% chance to do that 05:04 Whoa 05:04 DJ check out the Polls on your coming back blog. A lot of people want you to leave 05:04 6 05:05 That's a lot of people for a poll 05:06 DJ, i think maybe the users did that on accident? 05:08 nope 05:08 still 05:08 Now it's 7 05:08 Daheck? 05:09 ... 05:10 i'm really gonna retire 05:10 I hope it doesn't go to 8 05:10 DJ 05:10 It's likely people like Stalily 05:11 Yeah 05:11 You can vote while blocked I think 05:11 And anons can vote 05:11 05:11 I think 05:12 still 05:12 if it goes to 12, i'll be retiring 05:12 or 05:12 higher 05:13 I doubt it will 05:14 Now it's 8 05:14 I think MSP voted there 05:15 if it turns into 20, i'm gonna retire 05:15 Dude your positive votes or like 13 or 14 05:15 I don't think it can by pass 10 05:16 hi 05:16 Hey EP 05:16 Hey is Crazy Miner still blocked? 05:17 Yes 05:17 On all wikias 05:17 Okay 05:17 He's disabled 05:17 That's nice 05:17 LOL, I was CrazyMiner 05:18 I know 05:18 Why do you think I know you? 05:18 ? 05:19 I've seen the thread,bozo 05:20 k 05:21 Lawn Defender, have you seen the polls on DJ's Coming Back blog? 05:21 What poll? 05:21 The pools on DJ's Blog 05:21 Polls* 05:22 checking it 05:22 8 PEOPLE WANT HIM TO LEAVE d: 05:22 WT heck? 05:22 gonna retire if 20 votes has been reached 05:22 again 05:22 forever 05:22 When I looked at the blog it went from 2 to 8 05:23 No, DJ, don't leave 05:24 It's going to go to 9 in a minute because I just reloaded the page like 10 minutes ago and it went from 7 to 8 05:24 Well, I hope it doesn't 05:24 yes i will 05:24 I think a bunch of the admins voted 05:24 that's my Christmas gift for all of the ones who voted for me that i suck at this wiki 05:25 They don't know anything. DJ, your a good user, a ggod guy, helped everyone a lot. Don't leave 05:25 Yeah DJ don't D: 05:26 why should o 05:26 i 05:26 Please don't leave 05:26 i suck at this wiki 05:26 NO, your not 05:26 You don't bro 05:27 Yeah. 05:27 You don't suk 05:27 suck* 05:28 I sucked more at this wiki when I was still an active user, last year. 05:28 If you look at those contributions, you'll realize how LESS you actually suck. 05:28 Whoa Lawn Defender the vote thing is 10 now O.o 05:29 Which poll? 05:29 What the heck? noooooooo(x22222222222222222222) 05:29 x 4 05:29 x 2 05:30 DJ, don't leave 05:30 why not 05:30 10 people said i suck 05:30 Polls are naturally incorrect 05:30 Most of the time your vote doesn't appear if you reload the page 05:31 They don't know anything. Maybe some are Joooaaa's sockpuppet 05:31 Bearjedi, what's Fandango's pun? 05:31 Fandango and Mango 05:31 maybe you guys are right 05:31 maybe i shouldn't leave 05:32 Thanks to both 05:32 no, 05:32 thank you all 05:32 Is Fandango is musical instument or a band? 05:41 :P 05:41 HI Dj 2.0 05:41 *Punches The Electronic Peashooter over and over and then, eats his brains* 05:41 We are plants 05:41 And we'll kill you 05:41 ninja'd 05:42 But what if I don't have a brain? 05:42 I'm a robot 05:42 I'm a Fire Peashooter Army Zombie, I has 1000 health, and can attract metals, and shoot 100 fire peas, which deal 2000 NDS 05:42 ._. 05:43 back 05:43 Are you Plasmawing or wat 05:43 Hi DJ 05:43 Dj 20, check my reply 05:43 DJ you now have like 11 or 12 votes 05:43 I am ridiculously OP too 05:43 I have 300 sextillion HP 05:43 :D 05:44 And my peas deal 10 quadrillion damage each 05:45 Hey Guys 05:46 XD 05:46 what 05:46 Ohhh. I have infinty HP 05:46 K 05:46 You just said you have 100 HP. 05:46 And my peas deal infinty damage 05:46 *1000 05:46 Nah. I was lying 05:47 I have 26 nonillion HeaIth 05:47 I still have a dimensional portal. 05:47 I flee to dimension 4.2. 05:47 Yes, 4.2. 05:47 Thas a real Number 05:47 Nonillion 05:47 FOUR POINT TWO!!!! 05:48 HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!! 05:48 *cough* 05:48 Yeah. 05:48 Catch me if you can! 05:48 Next stop: Dimension (sqrt -1)!!! 05:49 Should i leave 05:49 No! 05:49 If you want to 05:49 no!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 05:49 I'm in dimension 1 ½ 05:50 The Electronic Peashooter is a sockpuppet you known, he has 4 accounts 05:50 No 9 05:50 I have 9 accounts. 05:50 This is my 5th. 05:50 can i see 05:50 See my accounts? 05:50 yup 05:51 tell me how many? 05:51 05:51 9 05:51 Electronic Pea 48 21, VYKLnLFOBY:SDNO, PvZ3, TheCrazyMiner321, The Electronic Peashooter, Plants vs zombies best fan 2, Avwfds, Electronic Pea 48 27, It's him again! ...Ep42. 05:52 DJcraft789 05:52 ... 05:52 :P 05:52 Superhyper hero is under aged 05:52 Check her user page 05:52 I'm 12 05:53 Bearjeid 05:53 Name : Maliza 05:53 05:53 Age : 11 05:53 05:53 Grade : 6 05:53 05:53 Favorite hoilday : Mostly I like everything. �� 05:53 05:53 Gender : female 05:53 05:53 Favorite food : pizza, cheeseburger, french fries, vegetable, fruits, soup, rice, chicken, pork, BBQ, egg 05:53 05:53 hobbies : swimming, riding bike, soccer." 05:53 *Bearjedi 05:53 Sorry for flood 05:53 ? 05:53 gonna block her? 05:53 Sure 05:53 TEP, don't tell your age 05:53 You must be 13 to be on this wiki 05:53 plus, he acts like Jooaoaoo 05:53 but 05:53 13? 05:53 I thought 12 05:53 Whoops 05:54 Meh 05:54 It's fine 05:54 When's your b-day 05:55 Just the month and day 05:55 3rd December 05:55 LOL 05:55 That's why I returned 05:55 ... 05:55 On 30th 05:56 what's Cussing means? 05:56 You're joking. 05:56 He doesn't understand English much 05:56 Hes flipino 05:56 Wow. 05:56 Anyway, cussing means swearing. 05:57 Yup 05:58 ok 05:59 A long time ago, in 3rd grade, I had dropped a pencil and asked my friend to pick it up, as it had rolled to his desk. 05:59 He replied, "Who?" 05:59 Should I make a game sometime? 05:59 Wynaut? @PtP 05:59 Okay 05:59 There ARE too many, but it's your choice. 06:00 K 06:00 I've been on this wiki since May 7th, 2014. 06:00 now it's 12 06:01 BRB Going to take an unusually large dump 06:01 Or unusually small. 06:01 If you're constipated. 06:01 What is? Hyperhero's age @DJ 06:01 What is everybody chatting about 06:01 11 06:02 We have no single topic. 06:02 Well BRB 06:02 k 06:02 me too 06:03 but i'll be back 10:27 hey 10:33 hey 10:33 10:33 Ce 10:33 sometimes my chat glitches out 10:37 Astronomical Moon 10:37 hey 10:37 Important comment 10:37 Hi 10:37 nice world 10:39 Hey guyw 10:39 Guys* 10:39 What's flying? 10:40 Guys you there? 10:41 Heyllo 10:42 Aaaand goodbye 10:50 I can't believe that 13 people voted that I should leave again forever and i suck at this wiki 10:51 Wikia-Critic , are you one of them? 10:55 ... 10:55 W-C 10:56 Behind a mask. 11:05 back 11:06 wb 11:06 hi 10:39 Guys* 10:39 What's flying? 10:40 Guys you there? 10:41 Heyllo 10:42 Aaaand goodbye 10:50 I can't believe that 13 people voted that I should leave again forever and i suck at this wiki 10:51 Wikia-Critic , are you one of them? 10:55 ... 10:55 W-C 10:56 Behind a mask. 11:05 back 11:06 wb 11:06 hi 11:07 yo 11:08 I think you should stay on the wiki 11:08 W-C, I'm just thinking about replacing the pictures sprites like "Zombie Sprite" to "Aral Zombie Sprite" thing 11:08 ik 11:08 im staying 11:09 ok 11:11 plus, pm 11:07 yo 11:08 I think you should stay on the wiki 11:08 W-C, I'm just thinking about replacing the pictures sprites like "Zombie Sprite" to "Aral Zombie Sprite" thing 11:08 ik 11:08 im staying 11:09 ok 11:11 plus, pm 11:15 kool 11:16 hey 11:18 reap 11:18 when will you make nanomoss? 11:18 SOON 11:18 :D 11:18 yay 11:18 :D 11:19 I'm gonna think of the next world idea 11:19 I'm on an android so you may see som mispells 11:19 anyways, gonna eat some mozartella cheese 11:19 I thought android was ant-mispell 11:19 i love mozarella 11:19 anti* 11:20 OK 11:23 Reap, want to make a collaboration? 11:15 kool 11:16 hey 11:18 reap 11:18 when will you make nanomoss? 11:18 SOON 11:18 :D 11:18 yay 11:18 :D 11:19 I'm gonna think of the next world idea 11:19 I'm on an android so you may see som mispells 11:19 anyways, gonna eat some mozartella cheese 11:19 I thought android was ant-mispell 11:19 i love mozarella 11:19 anti* 11:20 OK 11:23 Reap, want to make a collaboration? 11:32 No 11:32 W-C 11:32 who is the 11:32 guy 11:32 No 11:32 W-C 11:32 who is the 11:32 guy 11:44 Wb 11:44 Hullo 11:45 I'm thinking about the 14 people who voted for me No 11:45 In your returning blog? 11:19 anyways, gonna eat some mozartella cheese 11:19 I thought android was ant-mispell 11:19 i love mozarella 11:19 anti* 11:20 OK 11:23 Reap, want to make a collaboration? 11:32 No 11:32 W-C 11:32 who is the 11:32 guy 11:44 Wb 11:44 Hullo 11:45 I'm thinking about the 14 people who voted for me No 11:45 In your returning blog? 11:47 yup 11:49 i think the 15th one is you MSP 11:49 Absolutely Yes! You suck at this wiki anyway! 11:49 13 people voted for that 11:50 to be honest, It feels like i've became unpopular these days 11:50 which is true 11:51 Had to change wifi settings 11:52 well did you? 11:52 Heh, you're not unpopular 11:52 anyway no 11:52 goo 11:52 dd 11:52 *good 11:52 I haven't stumbled across that blog in a while 11:53 It feels that i wanted to retire again 11:53 but it's a bad idea 11:54 bak 11:54 back* 11:54 That will probably make people hate you even more 11:54 wb 11:54 thanks 11:47 yup 11:49 i think the 15th one is you MSP 11:49 Absolutely Yes! You suck at this wiki anyway! 11:49 13 people voted for that 11:50 to be honest, It feels like i've became unpopular these days 11:50 which is true 11:51 Had to change wifi settings 11:52 well did you? 11:52 Heh, you're not unpopular 11:52 anyway no 11:52 goo 11:52 dd 11:52 *good 11:52 I haven't stumbled across that blog in a while 11:53 It feels that i wanted to retire again 11:53 but it's a bad idea 11:54 bak 11:54 back* 11:54 That will probably make people hate you even more 11:54 wb 11:54 thanks 11:55 ikt 11:55 ikr 11:55 plus 11:55 if 11:55 SCP blocked me because i retire, Is it he abusing his powers? 11:55 11:55 No. 11:56 Some people actually do that sometimes. 11:56 I'm in Naren's Side for now 11:58 wb again 11:59 W-C 11:59 pm 11:59 the secret 12:00 I spent 10 robux on a VIP server to get the new gift derp 12:00 @anyone who plays roblox 12:00 I used to play roblox 12:00 not me 12:00 and I didn't get the hate 12:00 and then I did 12:01 i hab a acc but never played it 12:01 My most valuable item is the snowman face 12:01 snowman face? 12:01 around 4000 robux limited 12:01 Lemme get the link 12:02 http://www.roblox.com/Snowman-item?id=19396550 12:02 thats your most valuable item? 12:03 it looks like I could make that in about a few minutes using photoshop 12:06 ^ 11:55 ikt 11:55 ikr 11:55 plus 11:55 if 11:55 SCP blocked me because i retire, Is it he abusing his powers? 11:55 11:55 No. 11:56 Some people actually do that sometimes. 11:56 I'm in Naren's Side for now 11:58 wb again 11:59 W-C 11:59 pm 11:59 the secret 12:00 I spent 10 robux on a VIP server to get the new gift derp 12:00 @anyone who plays roblox 12:00 I used to play roblox 12:00 not me 12:00 and I didn't get the hate 12:00 and then I did 12:01 i hab a acc but never played it 12:01 My most valuable item is the snowman face 12:01 snowman face? 12:01 around 4000 robux limited 12:01 Lemme get the link 12:02 http://www.roblox.com/Snowman-item?id=19396550 12:02 thats your most valuable item? 12:03 it looks like I could make that in about a few minutes using photoshop 12:06 ^ 12:07 W-C 12:09 wb 12:09 Lol 12:11 hey 12:13 ... 12:07 W-C 12:09 wb 12:09 Lol 12:11 hey 12:13 ... 12:20 Wikia-Critic 12:26 hey 12:26 h 12:27 can you come on realms? 12:27 k 12:32 hey 12:32 sorry just realised I didn't say hey now 12:32 derp 12:33 xD 12:35 bACK 12:35 wb 12:35 wb 12:13 ... 12:20 Wikia-Critic 12:26 hey 12:26 h 12:27 can you come on realms? 12:27 k 12:32 hey 12:32 sorry just realised I didn't say hey now 12:32 derp 12:33 xD 12:35 bACK 12:35 wb 12:35 wb 12:38 I can't believe W-C hasn't told me the secret that she was gonna tell 12:38 secret? 12:39 I told my secret 12:39 then 12:39 she was about to tell hers 12:39 but 12:39 then she left 12:39 then came back 12:39 and being afk 12:39 W-C 12:39 better ping her 12:39 Wikia-Critic 12:39 WC 12:40 TheChattyChatot 12:40 TCC 12:40 btw if you wanna ping me type "Mattburger" 12:40 its an old thing 12:41 kden 12:41 Zxxliwrmt gl zoo pmldm ozdh lu zerzgrlm,gsviv rh ml dzb z yvv hslfow yv zyov gl uob. Rgh drmth ziv gll hnzoo gl tvg rgh uzg orggov ylwb luu gsv tilfmw. Gsv yvv, lu xlfihv, uorvh zmbdzb yvxzfhv yvvh wlm�g xziv dszg sfnzmh gsrmp rh rnklhhryov. 12:41 http://themysteryofgravityfalls.com/ 12:41 BREAK THE CODE 12:41 cipher machine: on 12:42 is it more than one cipher? 12:42 According to all known laws of aviation,there is no way a bee should be able to fly. Its wings are too small to get its fat little body off the ground. The bee, of course, flies anyway because bees don�t care what humans think is impossible. 12:43 11-18-26 4-5-18-24-23 23-11-12-22, 11-24-11? 12:44 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jHtdK6LWRdI 12:38 I can't believe W-C hasn't told me the secret that she was gonna tell 12:38 secret? 12:39 I told my secret 12:39 then 12:39 she was about to tell hers 12:39 but 12:39 then she left 12:39 then came back 12:39 and being afk 12:39 W-C 12:39 better ping her 12:39 Wikia-Critic 12:39 WC 12:40 TheChattyChatot 12:40 TCC 12:40 btw if you wanna ping me type "Mattburger" 12:40 its an old thing 12:41 kden 12:41 Zxxliwrmt gl zoo pmldm ozdh lu zerzgrlm,gsviv rh ml dzb z yvv hslfow yv zyov gl uob. Rgh drmth ziv gll hnzoo gl tvg rgh uzg orggov ylwb luu gsv tilfmw. Gsv yvv, lu xlfihv, uorvh zmbdzb yvxzfhv yvvh wlm�g xziv dszg sfnzmh gsrmp rh rnklhhryov. 12:41 http://themysteryofgravityfalls.com/ 12:41 BREAK THE CODE 12:41 cipher machine: on 12:42 is it more than one cipher? 12:42 According to all known laws of aviation,there is no way a bee should be able to fly. Its wings are too small to get its fat little body off the ground. The bee, of course, flies anyway because bees don�t care what humans think is impossible. 12:43 11-18-26 4-5-18-24-23 23-11-12-22, 11-24-11? 12:44 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jHtdK6LWRdI 12:59 stupid goddamn wiki 01:00 glitchiest site ever 01:00 won't let me log in for 30 minutes 01:00 what? 01:05 hey 01:05 young 01:05 we need to have a "talk" on realms 01:05 Hello! 01:06 come on realms 01:06 Y 01:06 Did I do something wrong? 01:06 yeah 01:06 come on realms hto 01:07 What did I do wrong 01:07 just come on 01:07 hey 01:08 My sword I made when ScribbleMasterer and Bj gave me diamonds 01:08 its not about the stuff 01:08 just come online 01:09 Um I can't right I'm on Mobile 01:09 ok come on when you can 01:10 K 01:10 Bfdi is awesome 01:10 yeah. I can't believe they just stopped it 01:13 Rocky is the best 01:13 Evil Leafy idk what does 01:13 Evil Leafy is just creepy 01:14 IK 01:15 Mattycn you should invite Lily to Realms 01:15 whos lily? 01:15 Lilycp! 01:15 ok 01:16 her laptop was fixed so she can play MC 01:16 cool 2015 12 05